


Goldpaw Resident Boddly fucks an Incenerraptor Horny worny worny horn

by Octolad



Category: Ni no Kuni
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octolad/pseuds/Octolad
Summary: Goldpaw Resident Boddly fucks an Incenerraptor Horny worny worny horn and Roland likes it.(The horn did not consent to being fucked by old scraggly pussy)





	Goldpaw Resident Boddly fucks an Incenerraptor Horny worny worny horn

"i DON';T THINK STUDIO JIBBLIE WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN" ROLADN CRIED IN DISPAIRE 

 

oH HUNIE JUST STICK ITIN ME. SHE THE OLD LADY screamed. 

 

(imagine her inking winking face here) 

 

SHe orgusmed. 

 

Phew that was hot. 


End file.
